


Incredible

by ariallhoran



Series: Skam One Shots [1]
Category: SKAM (France), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallhoran/pseuds/ariallhoran
Summary: Lucas sang in events with his little band. He has worked with Becka's company multiple times since she first hired him two years ago for a birthday.Eliott works as a waiter for Becka's company for three years now. He met Lucas the first time that Lucas worked for Becka's company.They become closed but one night changes everything and after two weeks without seeing each other because Lucas didn't have to work, the musician opened himself to the world.





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about Elu.
> 
> It's based on the song 'Incredible' from James WT.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Lucas put his bow tie correctly looking in the tiny mirror of the tiny bathroom. The ran his hands through his brown hair thinking that he needed a hair cut. He looked at his grandfather's watch. Grandpa gave him his favorite watch for his 18th birthday 5 years ago. It was time to go out. 

He put for the third time his tuxedo's flaps correctly and he went out of the bathroom. He walked the big corridor from the bathroom to the ceremony room and sat in front of the big black piano. He started playing as soon as Becka told him to. 

When the ceremony ended, he waited until all the wedding guests went out of the room and he went to the little patio to start playing with his little band as the guests had a little snack before dinner. 

That wedding had lots of guests, it was probably the biggest that he ever went to. The waiters went in and out of the old building with trays full of tiny snacks that looked like they costed more that his rented tuxedo. Lucas played some of the music that the groom and the bride asked him to. He couldn't wait to play some of his own music, but he had to wait until the first ball. He moved his eyes all around the big garden trying to recognize some of the waiters. That wasn't the first time that he worked for Becka's company. He could recognize Basile, he was flirting with a blonde girl. 

"God, he's got a problem" thought Lucas with a funny smile while the kept singing. 

He saw Arthur at the back smiling while some guys were taking some of the food in his trays. Yan wasn't far from Arthur doing the same as his friend while Lucas was singing with an acoustic guitar with Emma at the drums and Alex with the keyboard. 

Lucas was trying to find someone. He found him in a corner waiting for someone to take the last two pieces of what it looked like a kind of an expensive green soup. As his other friends, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, a white shirt and a white square apron tied in his hips. He looked amazing to him. His hair was as messy as always and his eyes were looking for something. As soon as Lucas' look crossed with Eliott's, he looked to another way trying to not to blush or at least Eliott not to notice, but he knew it was impossible. 

When the snack ended, Lucas saw Becka next to the little stage calling him before he started a new song. The reception had to finish, dinner was ready. Lucas asked politely and nicely to the guests to enter to the building to have dinner.

He started to pick everything up with Emma and Alex to prepared everything for the fist dance and the party after dinner. 

"This is the biggest wedding that we ever went to" said Emma while se put the drums in their cases."Did you see all those people!? There must be nearly 400 guests" 

"I think the bride's family is big and the groom's got lots of friends and workmates. I've listened that he runs a big business" said Alex

Emma started talking about her dream wedding.

"It will be tiny, just the closest family and friends. It would be at the beach with white and red flowers" said daydreaming

"Well, I hope I won't be performing for your wedding" said Lucas laughing

"Oh! Of course you will. You will be the head of the ceremony. All in black, wearing priest's cassock" said Alex laughing

"Ha ha ha" Lucas laughed ironically. "You're lucky, I won't kill you if you make me do that. Emma will kill me if I do that"

"I love you, too." said Alex blowing Lucas a kiss while Emma kept daydreaming

Once they finished, they took all the instruments to their next stage. It was in the back garden. They set up everything and went inside to have something to eat.

They went to the kitchen to see what Martin, the chef had cooked for them. 

"Just pizza!? Are you serious, Martin?" Alex protested "You're not my friend anymore"

Lucas ate all his plate of pizza as he hadn't eat in ages, and indeed he was. Every time that he had to play for a big event, like a wedding or something like that, he couldn't eat 2 or 3 days before. 

"Someone's hungry" whispered a voice in his ear. Lucas jumped in his seat while everyone around him laughed.

"God! Eliott! You scared me!" Lucas punched Eliott's shoulder.

"That was the intention" said Eliott smiling "It's been a long time since I saw you last time"

"It was two weeks ago" Lucas said rolling his eyes

"As I said, a long time" Lucas blushed again. Eliott was going to said something but Becka called him screaming. "I hope we can talk after this finish"

"Yeah" Lucas said "I will be in the stage, anyways" 

Eliott winked his eye to Lucas before leaving the kitchen, leaving Lucas blushed.

"I'm not going to say anything, but I think we will have a wedding soon and it's not going to be ours, Alex" said Emma

"Oh! Shut up! I'm not going to get married soon, Emma" said Lucas"And I'm not going to date Eliott. He's just my friend, as you and Alex"

"Whatever" said Emma watching her Instagram.

The night continued and they soon were again in the stage. The first ball was the first song they had to sing and, for Lucas' luck, the first ball was one of his songs. 

He started playing the acoustic guitar and singing with his eyes closed. It was just him and the couple. He tried to sing to them but, in the moment that he opened his eyes, he found him. He looked at him, deeply, and in that moment he knew that there was just him and Eliott. 

Minuted ago he had said to Emma and Alex that they were just friends, but he wanted to be more than that. He remembered when they first met, two years ago in a wedding. Eliott was working as a waiter for Becka and it was the first time that Lucas sang in a wedding for Becka. He also remembered that Eliott kissed him at the fourth time that they worked together, after the 90th birthday of an old rich woman. But as he said to Emma and Alex, they weren't dating, thay just hooked up sometimes. 

He meant every word that he sang, every note that he played and Eliott knew that. Eliott knew that Lucas wasn't singing for the couple that had just got married, Lucas was singing for him. Eliott was holding a tray full of Champagne glasses in the back of the garden looking at Lucas as there was nobody else, as he wasn't working.

Lucas kept singing as it was just him and Eliott, with all the emotion that he could feel trying not to cry. HeHe was showing everything. Singing was the best way that Lucas had to expressed his feeling, that was the only way that he felt comfortable to do it, but until that moment, he never felt like he was completely opened. In that moment, Lucas felt as the pressure that he felt for two years was getting out in a song and Eliott felt that too.

Lucas spent all song looking at Eliott's green eyes as Eliott looked deeply at Lucas'. They disconnected they looks when the people around them began to applaud.

Lucas blushed looking at the floor for a second listening the applauses and some whistles. He just took the microphone to thank his band and the guests and asked for applause to the couple. As soon as they stopped applauding, Emma, Alex and Lucas started another song.

The night kept going and he couldn't see Eliott again. All the people were dancing and jumping around. At 3am everyone started going home. The newlyweds aproched two or three times to thank the band and once they were almost alone, they approached again. They thank again and gave them a really big tip and some presents to thanks them. They gave him a bottle of wine to each one, a watch to the boys and a little handbag to Emma.

They started packing everything to go home once all the guests and the newlyweds left the party. Thay put the things in the black van.

"Are you sure you are not coming with us in the van?" said Alex to Lucas "There's space enoght to put your bike and it's late" 

"I'm sure, don't worry. I will go to my mom's, she lives 5 minutes from here. Just go home" said Lucas touching his hair.

"OK. Call us when you get home" said Emma hugging his best friend and whispered something in his ear "You must called me tomorrow and tell me what happened in that stage during the first ball"

"Yes, mom" said Lucas making them laugh. He took his bike. "Don't worry about me. I'm old enough and I will be home in 5 minutes"

Alex was going to said something, but someone interrupted him. 

"I will go with him. I will make sure Lucas gets home safe and sound" said Eliott behind Lucas. Lucas wasn't expecting him and turned his face to Eliott blushed.

"OK, that will make me feel less worried" said Emma smiling. "Enjoy your walk"

She winked her eyes smiling to Lucas. He will kill her tomorrow. Alex and Emma jumped into the van and left them alone.

Eliott was wearing a brown jacket on top of a grey sweatshirt and black jeans. He looked beautiful in those clothes. That was Lucas' favorite sweatshirt on Eliott, and Eliott knew that. They started walking home in a very confortable silence.

"I like your tuxedo" said Eliott "It looks good on you"

"Thanks, I like your sweatshirt" said Lucas blushing "I didn't see you after the first ball"

"There was crowded, probably you didn't see me because of that. But I was looking at you all the time" said Eliott gazing at Lucas' eyes. Lucas' heart was about to run away from his body. "I have never listened to that song"

"It was a new song I wrote about 4 months ago but it wasn't finished the last time that I saw you at work"

"Can I know what inspired you to write it?" said Eliott getting close to Lucas. Their noses were nearly touching each other. Lucas could feel Eliott's breath on his mouth. He was nervous, they were nervous.

"You know that" said Lucas in a whisper. He talked so low that he didn't even know if Eliott had listened to it.

"I know" Eliott said laying his forehead in Lucas'. "I know that you were singing to me. And I feel the same as you. You look incredible in that tuxedo. But I need to know the name of the song" 

"Incredible" Lucas exhaled with his lips brushing Eliott's.

"Lucas, tell me this is going to be the right decision" said Eliott closing his eyes. Lucas knew about Eliott's insecurities and Eliott knew about Lucas. "Tell me that you're not going to break my heart because I'm not going to break yours"

"I'm not going to break you heart" said Lucas before he pressed his lips against Eliott's. It was a slow and full of love kiss. It was the first kiss of lots that were going to come. Eliott separated their lips to take a breath laying their foreheads together while they were smiling. 

"You look incredible tonight"


End file.
